Niksput
|code=(none)}} Niksput is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Niksput, despite being charming and having a high brovado, has a slow mind. He has the tendency to say that he is up for anything, but only realizing later of the consequences of his actions and ending up terrified. Physical Appearance Niksput has a white body with a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up, two arms with white wings with red lights at the tips. Over the wings are yellow-green arms with black hands. His head has one cycloptic eye covered by a glass cover, and two yellow-green sides with white points underneath. He sports a pompadour hairstyle, and one jet-pack roaring with fire. His eyelids alternate between green and black. Ability Niksput can fly with his wings and jetpack. Biography Early life Not much is know about Niksput's early life. However, he did manage to become the leader of the Orbitons. Also, he headed a botched attempt to fend off the Glowkies. First adventures During an abduction, he and his brothers abducted the Infernites to Mixel Moon using their Ship-Space. However, the Infernites were not happy with the abduction, causing a Max battle, but the two tribes later reconciled. Finding Naut's speech about Orbitopia's glass dome boring, he found interest in Burnard's smoke lasso trick. This later came in handy for saving the dome when the two of them Mixed. Although they ended being the ones to accidentally break it afterward. During the welcome party, he played volleyball with Flamzer, only to get hit in the head with the ball. Once the Glowkies started attacking, he and Flamzer teamed up to fend them back, but later found them friendly and joined in their party. When believing Flamzer's story that he did not exist, he started to break down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Niksput had attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Memorable Quotes *''"Woah, is he threatening us?"'' -Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"It's the darkness!"'' -Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Niksput was released as one of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41527 and he contains 62 pieces. Trivia * He is the leader of the Orbitons. * His name is a spoonerism of "Sputnik", the Russian word for the term "rocket", which was used as the name for the first unmanned satellite, "Sputnik I". * He is one of the first Mixels to fly without wings, by using a jetpack instead. Niksput sports the largest jetpack out of his tribemates, as it's wings are larger than his body. * He and Nurp-Naut are the only two Mixels whose names start with "N". * He is the first Mixel to use a single Technic ball eye, the second being Gox. Also, in his LEGO set, his head connects on his jaw by using a mini ball joint. This means that he is also the first Mixel to have a ball-jointed jaw and eye. *Niksput has the smallest helmet of his tribe, with Nurp-Naut's being the biggest. *He was first teased officially through the Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle. The puzzle hinted the fact that Niksput is the leader of the Orbitons. * He is the tallest of the Orbitons. * He has a very large underbite compared to the other Mixels. However, his LEGO set's underbite is comparatively smaller. This is possibly due to sizing issues. * He seems to be nearly as fast as Zorch, thanks to his wings and jetpack giving him quick speed flights. * He is the only cycloptic Mixel to date without a traditional ring-shaped pupil in his animated model. Rather, he has an extra highlight. * Similar to Flain, he has a surfer accent, though his is more exaggerated. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two wings Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Alien Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Haired mixels